


Static

by flockofdoves



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: But hey here you go, Danger days shit, M/M, honestly idk what this is, yay, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flockofdoves/pseuds/flockofdoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost. A black figure out of the corner of the speedy eye, gone by the next time you look. The uninvited stranger. That's what the Fabulous Killjoys all think about the strange woman they always seem to see, even in their frequent moves from place to place.</p><p>But little do they realize, that this girl will change the lives of all that she surrounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! A new fic! Yay! It's my first Danger Days fic so I hope I get everything right

Hello there.

Uh, I don't exactly know how to do this, so let's get started.

Hi, my name is Chaotic Vampire. I am... uh... I don't remember what my age is exactly, but I know I am in my late 20's. Pretty sure. I'm a girl, or woman, whatever it's called. I am around 5'9, more leaning towards the 5'10 area. I wear a lot of black, which I know is risky out on the Zones but I am fairly heat tolerant. I have long shit brown hair that is always tied up in a messy ponytail with a thick streak of fading blue hair hanging over my sea blue eyes, which are usually covered in sunglasses anyways. Um, I'm sort of a thief, expertly stealing things from both the BLI and other rebels. I am also trigger happy, which does lead to a lot of people dusted. Mainly Dracs though, so... yeah. I hate the BLI which every square millimeter of my soul, but really, out on the Zones, who doesn't?

Uh, there isn't really that much to say other than I really like cats, I think they are so fluffy and cute. I never understood the attraction of dogs. Cats are just so much better, ya' know?

If you do get this letter, uh, please leave a drawing on here. Or a comment saying something that has happened. Or anything really. I'm kinda losing hope here.

Well, I gotta go. The Fabulous Killjoys got into a skirmish with some of the BLI freaks so I gotta go and get that figured out.

So long and goodnight for now, I guess.

-xoxoVamp

P.S. OH! I forgot to mention.

The Killjoys have no idea I even exist.


End file.
